No Light
by nikeandrozy4ever
Summary: Luna had always cherished his touches and what seemed like his love. never once did she doubt it. However, in the light of recent event she finally broke out of her naivety and wondered if she can lose something that wad never hers. Based on the song, no light no light.


**HELLO! This fanfiction was written by Rozy based loosely on a song prompt by Nike at 2 a.m. in the morning. The song is No Light No Light by Florence and the Machine and mind you, the fanfic is very loosely based on that. So, here it is!**

Raindrops fell from the sky gently, unbound by gravity. Their tenderness seemed to nurse the wound, recent events had inflicted upon Hogwarts. The skies were grey and there seemed to be a blanket of sorrow, helplessness and loss hugging every soul in Hogwarts, living or dead. They all were in a state of confusion following Professor Dumbledore's death. It was as if somebody had suddenly snatched your compass at a time when you needed it the most. Yes, it was not a pleasant situation.

Luna Lovegood sat alone, far from anybody else, high above, in one of the castles massive turrets. She stared at the raindrops sliding down the painted glass windows, but her eyes were not seeing. She hugged her knees to her chest and let out a soft sigh. She fingers softly touched the silver bracelet around her pale white wrist. It felt cold. And it was the kind of cold that seemed to send sharp knifes at your nerves. It was the kind of cold that rested in his heart. And his eyes. Oh, those cold, cold, grey eyes. She held the silver chain between her fingers, tighter this time.

"_Lovegood" his voice was barely louder than a whisper._

_Luna turned around, and grey met grey. A small smile appeared on her face._

"_Draco! How nice it is to see you again after so long!"_

_She stepped forward and hugged him around the neck. His arms rested stiffly on her back for a second before he straightened up and pushed her away._

_Luna looked at him for a moment in adoration._

" _See? The ring i gave you did keep the Nargles away!"_

_Then she frowned._

"_I can't say the same about the Wrackspurts though. They seem to like you very much!"_

_A ghost of a smile lingered around Draco's lips for barely a moment before it disappeared again. Luna was gazing at him. Into his eyes._

"_Its been really long, hasn't it? You've been really preoccupied''_

_Luna's voice seemed to disappear at the end of her sentence, and her gaze dropped onto his lips. His pale lips. She had forgotten how they felt against hers. Were they.. soft? She took a step towards him. Hmmm..warm maybe? She took another step, this time somewhat defiantly. No. They had never been warm, no. They had been cold. And she took the last step, and she could feel his warm breath intermingled with hers, and she glanced up into his eyes again. Again. Coldness. But Luna didn't mind, how could she?_

_She rose up a little, lips getting closer to his. Almost there, Then, he gripped her wrist. _

"_Lovego-Luna," He said, his voice seemed strained, but emotionless all the same. _

"_Listen, I- I don't think we can meet anymore,"_

_Luna blinked, not saying a word. _

"_I'm sorry it has to end this way, i truly am" He continued his voice a little firmer this time. _

_Luna raised her arm and cupped his cheek, her eyes questioning. Draco placed his hand on hers and brought led it down from his face. He held it in his hand and quickly fastened a silver bracelet on her wrist._

" _I'm sorry" _

_Luna kept looking into his eyes, right into his eyes, searching for something, something she was not sure of herself. Her eyes searched his, finding for that something, that little nudge. Nothing. She couldn't find anything. At that moment, she was sure hurt was in her own grey orbs._

_Draco leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her lips. She knew it meant nothing, for there was no emotion behind it. Nothing. _

_She felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten and with one last look at her, he left. Luna stood, not moving. The tears finally slide down her face._

Luna sat there gazing at the bracelet. She let out another sigh and released the bracelet from her hold. She closed her eyes and listened to the rain pour. It was like a lullaby, or maybe a song of consolation. She really did need that, for Luna had faced many losses that night. She Draco will never come back. He might return, but he would never be the same. Luna opened her eyes. She realised something. be the same as what? Before? what was before? He had always been cold, and never really there. Luna turned her head and looked out of the window once more. She realised. She had realised what she had been searching for earlier. She was looking into his eyes, finding for something, something. It was fire, passion, spark, the light. And as she sat there, she accepted that she never did manage to find it, for you can't expect something to appear out of nowhere. Especially if that something had never been there before.


End file.
